


Gravity Tale

by Notyourveragesofa



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourveragesofa/pseuds/Notyourveragesofa
Summary: What if Dipper and Mabel fell into the underground? 
DISCLAIMER: I Own Nothing. Undertale stuff is owned by Toby fox and Gravity falls stuff is owned by Alex Hirsh (hopefully I spelled that correctly). All opinions are my own.





	1. Chapter 1

I thought it was all over, but god I was wrong. We had defeated Bill, we were now 13. Everything was said and done. Then the Bus had to break down. Here's what happened; Our driver drove until he was lost and going in circles. The bus stopped abruptly and the driver told us we had to get out, so we did. "Stay Close." He had told us, but of course, Mabel had other ideas. "Come on Dipper!" She yelled at me, waddles in one of her arms, "I think I saw it up here!" I moved toward her until we got to the top of the small mountain we were climbing. We then walked together.

"I thought he said not to go far." I scolded, but she shrugged it off and sent waddles back down the mountain. "Well, Adventure is not far from the bush. Wait... that's not right." I brought my hand to my forehead. As much as I love Mabel, she can be a bit much sometimes. We walked a bit further. "We should head back soon," I told her. "Come on Dipper, just a bit fur--" our walking turned into falling, and that turned into darkness.

* * *

"Dipper, wake up!" Mabel shook me awake. I woke up on a bed of flowers, golden ones to be exact. "Where are we?" I asked Mabel, my head still hurting a bit. She shrugged. "Well, let's look around, maybe we can find a way out." I added. "ADVENTURE AWAITS! WHERE'S MY GRAPPLE HOOK WHEN I NEED IT!" she yelled out. I motioned for her to be silent and we started to search. The room was small and square with a hallway leading to a doorway. "That door looks promising." said Mabel, dragging me off and away towards the dark opening. We stepped through and entered an equally as dark room with a small grassy patch in the center. A yellow flower stared at us, smiling friendly.

"Dipper, Look! It's a flower!" She started to run towards it. I grabbed her wrist. "Careful, we don't know if it's dangerous." She turned and laughed at me. "A flower, dangerous?" the flower cleared it's throat (Do flowers have throats?) and spoke up, "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower. Hmm... you must be new to the underground, Golly, you must be so confused!" I looked at Mabel and mouthed, "Is this guy serious?" She smiled at me lie she was having fun. "Ya, were a little lost." I told him. "Then someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"

I then felt a tugging at my gut and a red glow shone from where my heart is supposed to be. It glowed and moved until a blue heart was floating in front of me. I looked at Mabel, she had the same, but her heart was pink. We had turned black and white and were looking at Flowey for guidance. "See that? That's your SOUL, the very culmination of your being. Your SOUL starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." Mabel looked up at the flower. "What's LV?" She asked. "Why, LOVE of course. You want some love don't you?" Mabel nodded. I stared at the flower questioningly. Something wasn't right here. "Down here, LOVE is shared through tiny little friendliness pellets, move around, catch as many as you can!" Mabel tried to grab some, but I dodged. Flowey has something wrong with him.

The second Mabel touched a pellet, she fell. she was hurt. "Mabel!" I yelled. "What did you do?" He looked at me. "IDIOTS! IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED! WHY WOULD _ANYONE_ PASS UP AN OPERTUNITY LIKE THIS? DIE!"

**_A/N: I originally did this story on wattpad, and I'm moving some of it here. Enjoy!_ **


	2. A Mother of Goats

**Not all of the lines will be exactly as Toriel says)**

**Dipper's POV:**

Flowey's face was cruel and evil as he made his glowing white pellets surround our soul. He laughed like a maniac, then stopped abruptly. He looked to the side to see a fireball blow him away. The pellets disappeared and our souls returned to our bodies. A Goat lady came out of the shadows.

"What a poor creature torturing such a poor innocent youth. Do not be afraid my Children, I am TORIEL, caretaker of the ruins. I pass by here every day to see if someone has fallen down. Please, Allow me to guide you through the catacombs." She turned to leave when Mabel said; "Excuse me TORIEL, where are we?" She smiled. "Welcome to the RUINS, the beginning of the underground."

We left the room we were in to walk into a larger chamber. A star sparkled in the distance. I walked up to it. Turning to TORIEL for reassurance, I placed my hand on the star. Words echoed in my mind. _"The shadow of the ruins looms above, your are filled with DETERMINATION."_ They bounced around, mixed with my thoughts until all I felt was determination. Mabel touched it, her figure glowed. Is this what happened to me? The light faded. "Determination?" Toriel just nodded, then headed into the next room. 

"The ruins are full of puzzles. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." The room contained a yellow lever and 6 buttons. Toriel walked over 4 of the 6 buttons then flicked the lever. "Come, Children." She walked into the next room, Mabel trailing behind. I wandered the room for a bit until I found a sign. " _Only the fearless may proceed, Brave ones, Foolish ones, Both walk not the middle road._ " it read. This shook me. I've seen things like this before, and I did not like the sight of this. 

I wandered after Mabel and Toriel. "To cross this room, you must pull two levers, but do not fret, children, I have labeled the ones you must flick." We walked farther down the room, crossing a small bridge. Mabel ran up to the first switch, which was labeled with chalk. I walked up to Toriel. "Where are we going?" I asked her. "Home." She smiled at me, then continued on. 

Two more switches were sitting on the wall. One was labeled with yellow arrows, and the other was blank. I walked up to the blank one curiously. I put my hands on it to pull it when Toriel come up to me and pulled me away. "Try the other switch, dear." She told me, a worried look on her face. I pulled the other switch and heard a click. spikes that were blocking our path receded back into the ground, and we continued to the next room.

_**A/N: Sorry these chapters are short, but at the time of writing this I was working on another story as well.** _


	3. This Place is Ruin-ing My Day

**Mabel's POV:**

When we had pulled the switches, the spikes receded back into the ground. Toriel led us into the next room. I looked around. The room was in the shape of a backwards "L" and had the same purple path below it. A dummy stood on an extended part of the path. "As a Human living underground, monster may try to attack you. When a monster approaches you, you will enter a fight. While in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation until I come to resolve the conflict. Here, you can practice on the dummy." Dipper gave me a worried look. He mouthed, "You do it, I'll find something for that scrape on your arm." I nodded and walked over to the dummy. 

Smiling awkwardly, I said, "Nice weather we're having Mr. Dummy..." I looked at Toriel, who seemed happy with me, then proceeded to the next room. Dipper came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. "Look what I found!" he held up an old bandage. "It's the best we've got for now." he stuck it over the wound on my arm. "It's all goopy, yuck!" he laughed at me, "Lets follow Toriel, I think she can get us outta here." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the dummy room. 

"There is a puzzle in this room too, children, can you solve it?" She asked, walking forward. We looked around and Dipper started blabbering nonsense, then I pulled out my trusty old friend. "Grapple Hook!" Toriel gave a chuckle but continued forward. Dipper walked up to a sign, "The Easter room is the western rooms blueprint." He peeked back into the eastern room. "This is simple logic. We just walk over the spikes in the same blue print as the floor in there!" He told me. "Blah Blah Blah. Can't we just use the grapple hook?" I asked, putting on a puppy dog face. "No, Mabel. Toriel would probably freak if she saw two kids grappling across a room of spikes. I'd rather not give a goat lady a heart attack." I nodded and stuck the grapple in my pocket. "Yes, Sir!" 

We walked toward toriel when a frog thing hopped close. Dipper stuck me behind him. "Stay back! I, uh, actually I don't have anything, but, uh, just stay back!" The frog looked confused and prepared to lunge when toriel came over. "Go away Froggit, I will have none of your violence here." Looking scared, the froggit hopped away. "Sorry children." She looked out over the sea of spikes. "Here, take my hand for a moment." I grabbed her hand and Dipper gave her his. She led us through the puzzle, Dipper looking _Puzzled_. "B-but I knew how to solve that!" Toriel smiled and bent down. "I'm sure you did, child. But, puzzles seem a bit too dangerous for you at the moment." Dipper opened his mouth to protest, but Toriel had already gone into the next room.

"Now children, I must ask a favor of you two. I need you to walk to the end of the room by your selfs, forgive me for this." I turned to dipper, "What?" He shrugged and we turned back to where Toriel was. When we looked up, she was gone and all we could hear when a few soft footsteps heading down towards the end of the room. "We can do this, Dipper! We just have to stay determined!" I said, trying to imitate the voice of the person that spoke in our heads when we touched the star. Laughing, he started across the room until I yelled, "LAST ONE THERE IS A SMELLY BILL!" He picked up speed but was no match for Mabel, extreme race extraordinaire. "You're on!" 

We got to the end of the room and we were almost neck and neck until he tripped and landed on me, causing me to fall over. We laughed and he helped me up. A white pillar stood off to the side and dipper tapped it. "Toriel? I can hear you breathing..." He said. She stepped out. "Worry not, children, I was simply behind this pillar! I did not leave you! But, there was an important reason for this exercise. I have to attend to some business and must leave you alone for a while. Please remain here, it is dangerous to venture alone." I nodded. I would stay no matter what. If this lady told me it was dangerous, I was gonna listen! She waved goodbye and walked out, leaving me and dipper in the large room. 


	4. Alone At Last

Mabel's POV:

Dipper and I stood staring at each other in silence for a moment. "So, I don't know about you, but I want to see what's down the cavern." He started for the door, and I grabbed his arm. "Dipper, we told nice goat lady we would stay here!" He sighed, "Come on Mabel, we've faced a giant scary triangle dude, I don't think being alone in a monster-infested underground is a stretch. We can alway keep ourselves protected." I looked around the long room, finally feeling the shivers of being alone in the large place. "Fine." I put on one of my cheesy smiles, reached into my bag, grabbed a sweater, and threw it on over my shirt. I looked at the double-striped purple-and-blue sweater. "Do you have two of those?" Dipper asked, also feeling the slight chill. Reaching into my pack, I pulled out a second sweater. It was blue with one big white stripe and a giant kitten face on the back. I like kittens.

Dipper slipped it on, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into the next room. Looking around, the first thing that caught my eye was what Toriel had called a "Froggit," before we passed the spike puzzle, sitting before a large opening that seemed to have some type of bowl inside. "Careful, Mabel, we must approach with care." I shrugged, skipping up to the monster and starting to introduce myself when it interrupted me. "Ribbit." Having a weird understanding, like how I could almost understand waddles, I looked back at Froggit and smiled, "Yes, uh, Frog thing!" I saluted the frog and went back to Dipper. 

"What'd he say?" Dipper pulled out an empty journal I had made for him before we left. He ran his hand over the sparkly cover to where the lock was, and pulled it open. "Well, he said something about sparing monsters when they don't want to fight anymore. He also called me merciful." Dipper jotted down notes, and I stepped over to look. "Hmm, Froggit," I read off the page, "Semi-dangerous, Weakness: TBD, Strength: TBD." He jotted down some other things, but that was all I could make out.

I dragged him into the room with the bowl and looked inside. "Candy!" I reached in and grabbed a piece, handing it to Dipper, then took a piece for me, and a few pieces for the trip. I took one more when the bowl fell over and the candy disappeared. "Awe." I gave dipped an equal (well, almost equal) share of the candy and we headed back out of the small place where  another glowing star blinded us. I touched it, and word echoed in my head just as they had done before, "Playfully rustling in the leaves fills you with DETERMINATION." 

There was that word again, _determination_. Did it mean something? If it did, I honestly didn't care and skipped ahead. Dipper joined me after touching the star himself. We continued forward when a crying monster blocked our path. Not again!

**_A/N: Do you like it so far? Keep in mind, I cannot create these characters as perfectly as Alex Hirsch or Toby Fox does, so don't be angry with me. Anyway, have a nice Day/Night/Meow. Bye!_ **


	5. Through the Ruins

**Dipper's POV:**

A large bug-looking monster floated before us. He was crying. As we were about to run away, our "soul" left our body again. I looked at the blue soul before me, and then looked up at the monster. Mabel moved her soul towards the monster, slowly. "Mabel! What are you doing?!" She stopped, turned and I saw a sort of caring, comforting look on her face. She turned again, and kept moving. "He just needs someone to comfort him." When she was finally close enough, she started to speak to it, "It's alright." I was jotting down notes, when the monster's scream broke my train of thought and her ran away. "Mabel! What happened? What did you do?" She looked upset. "I-i just wanted to help... and h-her ran from me." She went into sweater Ville, a place I've lost her to many times. 

"Mabel, it's ok. He might've misunderstood. Also..." I started to improvise, "Maybe he was crying tears of joy? Maybe he was so happy someone was helping him, he couldn't take it and ran off in a happy, smiling, fit." Mabel peeked her eyes out of the sweater, a good sign. "Really? You think so?" I nodded and helped her up. "Come on, Mabel! We've got a lot to go." 

Walking into the next room, we were met with a thin layer of glass across the floor. Mabel stepped forward, not seeing the glass. I grabbed her arm just as she touched it. She fell down a hole, me falling right behind.

I'd like to say I landed gracefully, but, alas, I landed on my face in a peel of some rotten fruit. Sitting up, I rubbed the gross juice off my face and went over to Mabel, who had gotten up and was looking at the two doorways. "They both lead up." she said as I approached. I thought for a moment, before realizing something. "Weren't there slots on the walls above here? If those were the exits from these, then we should go with the one on our right. Maybe it will take us to the other side." Mabel thought for a moment, before reaching into her pack. "Or, GRAPPLE HOOK!" I smiled at her and she gabbed me by the waist and shot the grapple into the sky. She swung us to the other side of the glass where we landed in a pile of Pines casserole. 

Laughing, we got up and continued to the next room.

****


	6. Falling Through

Dipper's POV:

As we arrived at the next room, I scanned our surroundings. The room was big with a sign on the far wall. "3 out of 4 rocks recommend you push them." I read when something started to ring. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a phone that wasn't there before. Mabel pulled out hers, which was ringing off the hook. She answered it, nodding at whatever the person was saying. "Hey Dipper, cinnamon or butterscotch?" I shrugged, I liked both.

"Cinnamon! Also, I'm putting you on speaker!" She practically yelled into the phone, turning on speaker as she did. "Hey, Toriel." I greeted. "Hello child, Cinnamon, huh?" Mabel gave an "mhm" and Toriel continued, "You do not dislike butterscotch, do you? I know what your preference is, but would you turn your nose up if you found it on your plate?"

"Butterscotch is delicious also, Toriel, don't worry!" I said. "Well, I'm glad to hear. Also, you haven't left the room yet, it is dangerous to venture on alone." Mabel and I panicked, until I half-calmly said, "No, no! We're still waiting here!" feeling satisfied, Toriel said her goodbyes and hung up.

What now? I asked Mabel, hoping she had an idea. "Hm... What did that sign say?" I said it again, "3 out of 4 rocks recommend you push them." She thought again, before getting up and walking towards a rock. "This is bad. I only see 1 Rock in this room! Do we push it or..." She trailed off and I went up to the rock and attempted to push it across to the place it was on. I failed miserably. Mabel came to help and we both managed to push the rock to the other side of the lane it was on. The spices receded with a _click!_ and we moved to the next room.

•••••••

Walking into the next room, we were met with another glass floor. I leaned down to look at it. "Some of this glass is thicker than in other places," I observed. "Well, if it's thicker than-- wah!" She took a step and fell. "Mabel? You ok?" She looked back up the hole she had made in the glass and nodded. "What's down there?" She looked around and almost jumped out of her socks. "A monster."

**_A/N: Ahh, little me and her cliffhangers... <3_ **


	7. Jiggling Along

**Mabel's POV:**

I looked around the lit chamber for something to get me out of this situation. A jelly-thing was jiggling on the floor in front of me, inching closer to my feet. I reached for my grapple, only to feel nothing. My backpack had been ripped off my back when I fell. The thing jiggled at me and I stared at it more intently. It didn't have any dangerous aspects to it... Maybe if I just... 

I laid down next to the monster, trying to pretend I was dead, but he kept moving closer. I stared at his jiggles, catching his pattern. I started to jiggle along with him. Looking confused, he gave a gurgle and moved on. "Mabel! Don't worry! I'm coming!" I looked up to see Dipper flailing his arms like a bird while falling from the ceiling. I jumped to the side as he hit the ground. "Ouch..." I ran over and got him up. "Ya, big dumb dummy! I'm fine!" I joked. He rubbed his head and readjusted his hat. "Heh. What do we have here?" He walked across the room to a sign, and read it aloud. "Please, do not step on the leaves." He took a step to the side to get off the red leaves that decorated the floor in a maze-like pattern. "Hm... is it a clue?"

He scribbled down what he saw in his journal, examining the leaves closely. Picking up my bag and retrieving my grapple, I walked past the leaves to a doorway like the ones we had seen before. I saw a dark ladder from the inside. "Dipper, I found a way up!" he seemed to be sketching the room's layout. "Coming!" He ran towards me, stopping to pick up a few rocks on his way. "Up we go."

 We climbed the ladder. At the top, we crawled out of a thin slot in the wall. "What now?" I asked, looking out over the sea of glass. He took out his journal and I peeked over his shoulder to see a surprisingly accurate map of the room we had just left. "I think..." he stepped onto the glass with one foot, then added all his weight. He didn't fall. "Eh, Eh? It worked! we just follow this non-leaf marked path and voila! We've made it!" He looked back at his book. "Do exactly as I do." He stepped forward and walked to the other side of the room, myself trailing close behind. He then made a sudden left turn and followed a different path. We continued until we made it to the other side, making a pit stop to read a sigh that basically told us again not to step on the leaves.

At the other side, we entered another room.

Now, we were greeted with a small, round table with a piece of cheese on it. Another star was sparkling brightly by it and near the ground was a small mouse hole where you could hear the pitter patter of a mouse's feet and it's little cheerful "squeak."

"Ooh, cheese! Reminds me of Soos, oddly." I said, thinking of our old friend. Dipper walked up to the cheese. "This could be of use later." he tried to pick it up. "It won't budge!" I walked over and gave the cheese a tug. "It must be so old that it's stuck to the table!" I exclaimed, trying still to pull the cheese free.

"Whatever lets just touch the star and get out of here." Sticking our hands in the light, a new message crowded my thoughts until all I felt was determination. " _Knowing that the mouse may one day leave its hole to get the cheese, it fills you with DETERMINATION._ " I took my hand away from the light, and Dipper and I continued forward with newfound energy. 

\---

_**A/N: If you like Black Butler|Kuroshituji, you should go read my other story "The Problems with reapers.** _

_**Yesh, I is promoting my own story. Fite meh.** _

_**(Don't actually, I'm a smol bean that means no harm)** _


	8. Chapter 8

**Dipper's  POV:**

In the next room, Mabel and I were met with 3 more rocks on platforms like the single rock puzzle a few rooms back. "What did that sign back there say again?" Mabel asked. I flipped through the pages of the notebook, one of Mabel's gems flying off and embedding itself in my messy hair. "Three out of Four rocks recommend you push them." I stared at the room, then back at the page until I started to get a minor migraine. "I just don't get it! There are only three rocks in this room, with no fourth one to be found!" I yelled, shutting my notebook in frustration. Mabel laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Dipper... It's ok, maybe we just solve it like the last one and might not have to worry about that 4th rock." I nodded, rubbing my eyes and putting away my notebook. I got up and we started to push the first rock, then the second one, until finally we came to the third and smallest rock. "This'll be easy," I said, a little confidence had come back since my little breakdown. I began to push the rock when it _spoke_. "Whoa, their partner! Who said you could push _me_ around?" 

"Sorry, we just need you to move over." The rock looked as confused as a rock could get, "Hmm? So you're askin' me to move over? Okay, just for you, pumpkin." He moved about halfway to the button. "Could you go a bit more?" The rock let out a sigh, "Hm? You want me to move some more? Alrighty, how's this?" I let out an exasperated sigh and stared at the rock. "Was that the wrong direction? Okay, think I got it." He moved all the way to the button and Mabel let out the breath she had been holding. 

We walked over to the bridge and he moved again. Turning, I looked at it again. "Hm? You wanted me to _stay_ there? You're giving me a real workout." he moved and we progressed.

In the next room, we were met with a small hall with a ghost dozing off in a pile of leaves. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzz....  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
 _Are they gone yet?_  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Is he just saying 'Z' repeatedly?" Asked Mabel. I shrugged, "Should we move him?" She shrugged and I walked over to the ghost and attempted to give him a nudge. He got up and looked at us with tear-stained eye-things. "Huh?" Our soul left our body again and He approached.

**\- - -**

**Mabel's POV:**

The ghost was floating in front of us, blocking our path. Our soul had left our body again and we were black and white, as before. The ghost was obviously upset. I looked at Dipper and he held up his finger as if to say "1 second." He turned to the ghost and smiled at him. "What's wrong? Come on, I'm sure whatever it is will be ok." The ghost smiled a bit before falling back into tears. On hit my soul, causing a small bruise to form on my hand.

Dipper and I, ignoring the tears, tried to cheer up the ghost, and he later told us he was Napstablook. Finally, Napstablook was smiling and he said he wanted to show us something. His tears switched directions and formed a hat shape on his head. "I call it 'dapper blook.' What do you think?" He sat there, staring at us eagerly.

"Wow!" I said, "that's nice, can I bedazzle it?!" He stared at me before going, "Oh." Our souls reentered our bodies and we regained our color. The ghost sat up and started talking to himself. "I usually come to the ruins because I want to be alone, but today I met someone nice." He took notice of us, "Oh, sorry. I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way now..." He faded and disappeared and I looked at Dipper who was scrambling down more stuff in his book.

I heard a deep rumbling and looked around, only to realize the sound was coming from myself. I flopped into the leaves Napstablook was laying in. "I'm hungry... Do you have a donut or something?" Dipper shook his head. "Just this monster candy. It's a little stale, though." I shook my head. I had already tried the monster candy, it wasn't too good.

"Let's keep going. Maybe we'll find something to eat. I found a few pieces of gold from some of those leaf piles. Maybe there is a place we can buy something ahead?" I shrugged. "Maybe." Dipper put up his book and we walked on, taking a sharp turn up. We were met with a sign. I read it this time. "Did'ja miss it? Spider bake sale, down and to the right! Come eat food made by spiders, if spider, for spiders!" I read the sign to dipper, who shrugged and we headed back down to check it out. A sign way informs of two spider webs that told you it was the spider bake sale. "So we just... Leave it on the web?" Dipper asked. "Guess so." He put about 14 gold in the best and a few spiders crawled down to give us spider donuts. They felt like rubber.

I thanked the spider anyway and threw the donut into my pack. "Let's just save these for later..." I nodded and we ran out of the spider room to continue our journey.

\- - -

**Dipper's POV:**

We came back to the room where we heard about the spider bake sale. 3 froggits sat in the room, none of them approaching us in battle. Mabel walked up to one and talked to it. I had no idea how she could understand them. All they said was "ribbit!" She went to all three of them before coming back to me. "So?" She began to tell me about what they said. It was nothing more than of skipping what people say to get right to the point, something about four frogs, and to spare anyone with a nice yellow name. She also told me that she saw a little froggit in the crack o the wall that waved to her. I nodded and scribbled more down in the "Froggit" section of my notebook. We then continued forward.

In the next room, a puzzle met us again. 6 glass panels, 3 on the left and 3 on the right. Mabel said she would take the ones on the right, so I went forward to do my own job on the right. I jumped onto the first panel, it breaking and sending me falling into a pile of leaves. Sitting up, I saw something poking out of the ground and attempted to sneak around it. It popped up the second I took a step next to it. "Eat your greens!" Is all it said before my soul was ripped from my body, again. 

In a state of panic, I kicked the vegetable-shaped monster. It seemed to get hurt and lose some of its freshness. it looked at me with sad eyes, and I felt bad... I waved it off in attempt to spare it and it receded into the ground. I went through the door and made it back to the top in no time. I jumped into the next hole, where the switch was. I pulled it and climbed out to see Mable standing before her last hole and stopped her. "The exit's open!" I told her. she smiled and pointed to a ribbon in her hair. "Look what I found! Maybe monsters won't attack me if I'm cuter!"

I smiled at her creative idea. It was ridiculous, but I didn't care. we turned to go into the next room. Here we were met with a sign. "the following door is not an exit, it simply marks a rotation in perspective. Wait, what?" Mabel read the sign. "I get it, let's just go to the next room." we walked past the doorway, looking at the switches and the pillars as we passed. I scribbled down the room for later use. We walked into the next room, it was a rotation of perspective of the previous room, exactly as the sign had said. "If you can read this, press the blue switch." I looked back at the scribble I put down where I labeled the switches and their locations.  I pointed to one of the far ends of the room. "That one has the blue switch." Mabel pushed the switch and the spikes moved to let us pass. We continued this through 2 more room like this, one needing us to press the red switch and one needing us to press the green one.

We sighed, hoping that was the last room, and passed into the next one.

\+ + +

**This was actually gonna be 3 separate chapters, but ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**


End file.
